Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood
by krah13
Summary: Percy makes a mistake and becomes a vampire. He decides to go to a camp to train them but on his first day a vampire named Chris eats someone and is thrown out. Now Percy is the only one that can stop him and his army. Thanks to Elmofanclubmember.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter One- I get bit

Okay let me just say this. I absolutely have had it with my father Poseidon. He's never there for me and when I do get a chance to see him he always leaves quickly. It's as if he doesn't acknowledge that I exist. Imagine what you would do if your father almost never spoke to you. Wouldn't you get angry? Wouldn't you feel upset or sad? Wouldn't you want to make him feel what it's like to have a son that doesn't want to be his?

Well that's what I wanted to do anyway. I wanted to make my father pay for how he mistreated me as a son. But I would soon regret what I decided to do to get back at him. If I could have chosen to take it all back and start over before it happened I would, yeah, it wasn't one of my best decisions. Of course I knew that the first step to making my dad pay was to become immortal, but I had already given up that choice after my fifth year at camp-half blood. I just had to find a way to never grow up.

Anyway it all started on a day like any other. I was sitting in my bed thinking about what I wanted to be when I grew up and it hit me like a bullet. Maybe I didn't have to grow up. Maybe there were more ways to become immortal other than becoming a god. So I got to wondering and realized that there was one other thing in the whole universe that could never die. And I think you know the answer too. Vampires. The demons of the world. The strange creatures that could live forever without dying. Minus the whole not being able to walk in the sun thing.

So knowing what I had to do to make my father pay, I set off to look for something I had always been afraid of. I guess becoming a vampire was kind of like dying but not really. I mean really, how can you be dead but still be able to feel and think and smell like a human being. Ah well I was prepared to do whatever it takes to become immortal and I guess at that point it contained becoming a vampire.

I had heard about one vampire by the name of Malcolm. He had been a young boy when he had become a vampire and I had heard that his whereabouts were in New York, New York which is where my apartment is. I decided to go looking around for him at midnight. You know just go outside and search around for anyone wearing a cape and has deathly pale skin. Seems simple enough right? Wrong. It was so hard finding him in the dark, I couldn't see anything but streetlights flickering around every corner and cars headlights as they drove by and then I had an idea.

I placed the point of my finger nail on to the back of my hand and sliced causing an instant cut to form. Blood began to come out of the cut and I stood there waiting hoping that this plan would work and it did.

A flash of motion flickered behind me and I turned around while saying Malcolm. All of the street lights went out on the street I was on and then I heard a hiss as if a gust of wind had just blown softly through a row of pine trees.

"Hey there fleshy." Came a voice from my left side. I spun towards the source and saw a young boy about 9 or 10 smiling and sitting on top of a car.

"Malcolm I need to ask you a favor." I said walking towards him and this action obviously surprised him because he jumped up and gave me a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked no longer smiling.

"I want you to make me into a vampire." I told him although I couldn't believe I was saying the words that came out of my mouth.

"Well that's strange. You see not many people want to become vampires. Most of them don't even know we exist. So, if you could just turn your head to the right a bit I can make it quick and, well, almost painless.

He walked towards me as I bent my neck to the right and he slowly turned his head to the side opposite the way my head was pointing and then he sank his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

I screamed but only for a moment it was somewhat painless becoming a vampire and then I lost all my train of thought about what I had just done as I drifted off into a deep sleep. Perhaps even the last sleep of my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Camp

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter Two- The camp

I woke up in a four poster bed with white pillows all around me. It was so comfortable laying here and just relaxing as I stared at the ceiling. There were no windows in the room I was in. Just a door on one of the walls. I got out of bed and walked over to the door but then I noticed that there was a note on it.

_Percy. Don't come outside until the hand on the clock points toward the picture of the moon. We'll explain everything then. Sincerely- Rapturn (Head officer of Camp No Blood) _

"What in the world is Camp No Blood?" I asked myself after dropping the note and looking at the clock the note was talking about and noticing how the hand was pointing towards the moon. Well whatever it was I knew it had to do something with vampires. After all, vampires had no blood in them. So I opened the door cautiously and went outside to try and find some answers.

Everything outside of my cabin was lit by fires and lamps. There were people walking here and there just roaming around casually and then I spied a man wearing a cape that looked just like it had leaped out of a Dracula film. He had to be this Rapturn guy.

I headed over to him and asked him what was the whole deal with this camp.

"Ah I see you've finally woken up! This is Camp No Blood, where vampires train in the art of fighting that only a vampire would be able to do. In other words it's a training camp for vampires." He told me walking off toward a large building as I followed him.

"That sound a lot like Camp Half Blood but Camp Half Blood is for demigods. I think I would actually like to go here." I said smiling.

"I knew you would Percy I knew you would. Ah well I see we are at my office. If you would be so kind to step inside I could explain everything in there." He told me opening up the door to a two story building.

I walked inside and noticed how just about everything was red. The ceiling, the floor, and even the roses in the vases strewn all around were red.

"Percy are you coming?" He said looking back at my transfixed look which I immediately fixed by shaking my head and then walking toward the door Rapturn was standing in front of.

I walked inside of his office and sat down in a wooden chair opposite a desk with a comfy red chair which Rapturn soon occupied.

"So to start off Camp No Blood was established in 20-…"

"Get away from me woman! Get away!" Came a voice from outside the office. It came so quick and it was so loud that I actually jumped when I heard it. There was the sound of shuffling feet and the door opened to reveal an old woman holding a boy that looked my age.

"This boy just killed five people sir. And of course this violates the vampire act that states no vampire can eat a human being. Only animals." The old woman said while shoving the boy inside the office.

"So I was hungry and wanted to have a bit of fun! Who cares?" He cried.

"You know what this means boy. It means that you are disbanded from all camp activities for the rest of your life!" Said Rapturn frowning at him.

"You want to bet on that." Said the boy smiling, his twin incisors glinting in the lamplight.


	3. Chapter 3 I save a dead man

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 3- I save a dead man

There I was sitting down in a chair watching in horror as the young vampire opened his mouth wide and hissed at Rapturn. The old woman who had brought the criminal vampire into the office was now bearing the same shocked expression as me. It seemed as though it was very uncommon to question Rapturns authority, as if no one dared to try and overthrow him because they feared him so. But here was this boy standing in the doorway ready to strike at any moment.

"You don't want to do this Chris. You know I will win in a fight." Said Rapturn not frowning nor showing any sign of fear on his face. Just staring into the vampires cold black eyes.

"Oh yes I do. It's just not fair what I have to go through! Animals blood will keep me alive but humans' blood seems to make me feel great!" Said Chris through a snarl not hesitating to show off his very large teeth.

"How is it not fair! Every other single vampire in the world has to eat animals! Even I have to eat animals!" Said Rapturn standing up and placing his fists on the table to steady himself.

"Not every vampire eats animals. Or at least I don't, not anymore. From now on I am not a part of Camp No Blood." Said Chris turning around and heading towards the door.

"Stop him!" Cried Rapturn shouting at the old woman standing in the doorway while I stood up and ran behind Rapturn to be safe from Chris if he did decide to turn around and attack at the last moment.

The shout did its job though because the woman almost immediately pounced on the boy and started to beat him to the ground with her fists. They fought on the ground for a moment and then suddenly Chris's teeth came in contact with the old woman's skull spraying bone everywhere and creating a very sickening sound.

The old woman was on the floor in a heap. Obviously there was more ways to kill a vampire than driving a stake through his chest or pulling him into the sun. You could also kill them by biting their head to pieces. But my thoughts were driven out of my head as Chris stood up breathing heavily and looking at Rapturn ready to fight him. Rapturn on the other hand was still standing up but his fists were no longer on the desk but at his side and clenched so hard that his knuckles were white.

There was a moments silence as I watched the rebellious vampire stare at Rapturn angrily and then they charged at each other. I had backed away from the scene just in time because about a second after they clashed one of the vases with the red flowers flew in my direction spraying class everywhere.

I was staring at something that looked as if it was taken right out of a live-action movie and placed into the office. Rapturn and Chris were gripping each other's shoulders very tightly and attempting to overthrow each other but each was having difficulty doing so.

Rapturn hesitated for a moment just as he was about to sink his teeth into Chris's shoulders and that was his flaw because during the time that Rapturn was unmoving Chris had pulled him down and started making a breakaway for his skull.

I knew I had to do something and fast or at least before Rapturn was killed. I leapt into the air and noticed that some sort of power was suddenly surging through me. The feeling made me feel really good and I thought for a moment that this must be some sort of vampire sense that made them almost unstoppable to all humans. I let it run through my veins freeing the power and then it stopped suddenly.

Rapturn was on the ground behind me shocked and Chris was standing in the doorway with tattered clothes. Had I really even touched him? I didn't even recall slicing away at him but the cuts weren't there when I jumped and now they were. I was very confused and I turned around to look back at Rapturn to see if he knew what had happened but he didn't answer at all.

I turned back to Chris and noticed that he had fled the office. But did he flee because he was afraid of me? He had to have. He wasn't showing any signs of fear toward Rapturn before they fought. But why on Earth would he be afraid of me? I stopped thinking however because at that moment Rapturn's hand touched my shoulder.

"I never thought I would live to see one of you again." Was all that he said to me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked frowning.

"Let me just say that under no circumstances can we ever give you human blood." He said.

"Well why?" I asked confused now.

"Your what we vampires might call unique. You have a great sense of vampire fighting skill that only two other people have showed." He said staring blankly into space.

"Well who are they?" I asked staring at him wanting to know more about the fighting skills I had just displayed.

"One of theirs is dead on the floor before you. And the other just walked out the door with cuts in his chest."


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 4- The dream

After the incident with Chris Rapturn told me I needed some rest and sent me off to bed ignoring all of my questions about what exactly was "unique" about me and why it was important I never tasted human blood. When I reached the cabin I noticed that it must be around 2 a.m. because the hand was a little more than halfway between night and day. I had only been awake for about forty minutes and yet I felt exhausted. Must be the whole new vampire thing.

Anyway before Rapturn escorted me back to my cabin he handed me a bit of paper that I realized was my schedule for classes this year. Tomorrow, which was Monday, I had hunting class, flying class, fighting class, and cleaning. Then on Friday I saw something that caught my eyes. It was labeled "Capture the Rabbit". And it sounded kind of like capture the flag at camp half blood only instead of a flag all of these vampires were put into an arena with one rabbit and the first one that reached the rabbit won.

I kept on thinking about what the next night would hold in store for me as I drifted off into a deep sleep which would be my first full sleep before I became a vampire. And my first dream before I became one too.

In my dream I was standing in the middle of a crowd of people with Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth at my side. Oh gosh. How could I have been so forgetful! I had three friends out there in the world that weren't vampires and thus wouldn't live forever. But my heart sank even more as I watched Annabeth lean over and kiss me on the cheek quickly. Now I had done it. How could I become a vampire and come to a whole new camp! I must seem like the worst friend in the world to them right now. I had to find a way to talk to them. I just had to. Tomorrow I would go and see them after my classes were over. I had to.

But then suddenly the image of us standing in the crowd shifted and changed to an image of me and Annabeth sitting in a volcano. I was saying something to her and then suddenly I remembered what had happened here just before Annabeth leaned over and kissed me then disappeared under a baseball cap. I watched myself practically blow up after an eruption occurred and then the scene switched again to an image of me and Annabeth sitting at a table with a cupcake between us.

She leaned over towards me and said "Happy Birthday" and then kissed me. This time I was practically prepared for switching of scenes and also aware that the next scene that would show would be us underwater in a little air bubble. And I was right. The next moment I was underwater with the images of me and Annabeth. It was so peaceful watching this scene because it had been probably the happiest I had ever felt with anyone.

The dream ended with a fading of the image into black and I wondered for a moment as I was lying down in bed what it meant. Had it meant that I wasn't meant to be a vampire? Had it meant that I made a mistake. I shoved this out of my mind though because at that moment the clock on the wall chimed to signal that it was nighttime.

And that it was time for my first vampire training class.


	5. Chapter 5 A dead man saves me

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 5- A dead man saves me

I knew that I would have to go and see Annabeth and Grover at Camp Half Blood eventually but at least not until after my classes on the first day so I walked outside of my cabin door and into the moonlight that was illuminating the grounds.

There were vampires everywhere. It looked as if this camp held around 300 of them or so and I knew classes were about to start but there was only one problem. Rapturn never gave me a map so I could get to the classes. I eventually decided however that the best option was to go ask a vampire for directions.

I started heading over towards a vampire that was just standing in the middle of a field because he looked pretty trustworthy and then noticed something odd about him. He looked extremely familiar as if I had been his friend at some point in his life and as I finally got to him I realized who he was.

"N-Nico?" I said staring at him with a surprised look on my face.

"Oh no not you too Percy! How'd you become one?" He said frowning slightly.

"I asked to be one Nico but what about you how did you become one?"

Nico stared at me confused for a moment and then spoke. "Im not a vampire Percy. I'm just here on my dad's orders to convince the vampires to cross over. You see, if all the vampires in the world died at this moment, my dad would get a lot of souls."

"Oh I see well I still have just one question for you. Do you know where flying class is at all?" I asked Nico.

"I'm afraid I don't but if I were you I would go check in the big field behind that row of trees. If flying lessons would be anywhere they would be there." He told me pointing off to my right.

I said goodbye to Nico and then headed off towards the direction of the big field. While I was walking, I noticed that it was really cold which usually isn't the case in the middle of June but I kept going until I finally reached the field Nico had described.

The field had to be at least twelve acres big and I knew at once that Nico was right because there was a group of people standing in the middle of it all circled around one person that was very tall and had the palest skin I had ever seen.

I headed over in the direction of the people and I arrived just in time because suddenly a loud ding arose from somewhere off in the distance to signal the late bell.

"Good night class. My name is Mr. Hampton. Everyone looks like they are here. Yes there's Avery, Brandon, Lexington, Wilson, Dean, and oh! I don't remember you?" Said the teacher focusing his eyes on me.

"I just became a vampire two nights ago." I said looking around nervously at the others.

"Well well not to worry. I'm sure you'll fit right in after all, we haven't gotten too far into this class for a newcomer." He said smiling at me. "Okay now as I was saying. You are all here and looking lively. Little inside joke sorry about that."

The teacher spoke on and on about how important flying was to vampires and what it could do for a vampire in dire need of an escape. He was actually a pretty fun teacher, cracking jokes every now and then, explaining things about flying in a way that made him really easy to understand, and every now and then picking on one of the vampires.

When he was done speaking he set us off to fly and I noticed something. The one boy called Lexington seemed to be farther away from everyone else as if he was very shy and embarrassed. I ignored him however because I had to learn how to fly and fast.

The teacher had explained that in order to fly all you had to do was imagine yourself as a bat and concentrate really hard on becoming a bat and you would transform and to transform back into a human you would simply concentrate on being a vampire.

"Alright now class on my whistle will you please turn into a bat. Ready now, three two one." A whistle sounded and every vampire in the field immediately started concentrating hard. There was however one person who had managed to turn into a bat almost directly after the whistle blew. Lexington.

Lexington was flying around high above the field and then soon, one by one, every vampire accomplished the task of turning into a vampire and then hovering above the field except for me. I was still on the ground concentrating and then it happened.

"Werewolves!" Cried Mr. Hampton pointing to the row of trees that separated the field Nico was in from the big field.

I glanced over and saw the pack of wolves charging at me. Mr. Hampton turned into a bat and flew high above the tree line and then signaled for everyone to fly away to the cabins for safety. Did he not see me on the ground here about to be ripped to shreds? The werewolves were only about 100 yards away and things were looking hopeless so I ran for it and then something black flew down from the clouds and grabbed my shirt.

It was a bat and soon after it was carrying me away to one of the rooftops of a cabin and to safety. We hit the top of the cabin and I immediately turned around and saw Lexington standing there looking at me.

"Thanks for saving me." I said smiling.

"No problem Percy." He said back turning around.

"Hey Lexington can I call you Lex?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure Percy. Look I've got to go to next class." He said turning away and then transforming into a bat.

"Right, well see yah then." I said looking at him. And it finally struck me. All in a matter of two das I had had my first vampire dream, gone to my first vampire class, and gained my first vampire friend.


	6. Chapter 6 I find out Chris's plan

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 6- I find out Chris's plans

I got down from the top of the cabin and checked out what class I had next. It happened to be hunting which I knew must take place in the woods somewhere. This class actually sounded pretty cool, maybe I would get my first taste of animal blood by the end of the day, and I was getting pretty tired. So I headed off toward the trees eager to get some sort of vampire food in me.

It took me a while because the trees were so far away from where Lex dropped me off and I had absolutely no idea how to turn into a bat yet so it took a lot longer. But I knew this class would be worth it. I reached the edge of the dark woods and looked inside them cautiously. Was this where the werewolves lived? What if they did live here? Lex wouldn't be here to save me again if this wasn't where hunting was.

"Percy is that you?" Came a voice from inside the trees.

Relief spread through me rapidly. I was at the right place, no werewolves lived here. I stepped between two very large pines and my sense of smell heightened greatly. I could smell something that was very strong but I had never smelled before in my life. Was this the smell of blood? Because whatever it was smelled really good.

"Come on then! Watch out for that thorn bush there Quince! Ah here we are then. Looks like everyone's here including our newest member Percy Jackson!" Called the teacher smiling at me an gesturing me forward. "Rapturn tells me you're a very extraordinary vampire. So then if you others could give Percy a nice warm welcome."

Claps rang out through the forest although I couldn't see who they belonged to because it was so dark in here. I did however see the teacher pat me on the back and send me towards my original spot.

"By the way Percy my name is Mr. Rishel and I will be your hunting teacher for our time at Camp No Blood." He said smiling through pointed teeth. "Alright class today we will be learning the art of night seeing. This is essential for nighttime hunting because without it a vampire would only have his sense of smell. In order to complete this task of seeing in the dark you must first clear your minds."

Everyone around me that I could see relaxed their faces and dropped their arms. And then I saw one familiar face. Lexington was in this class as well.

"Alright now that your minds are clear," He said in a softer voice than before. "You must now imagine the brightest light you can think of in your mind."

I did what he asked and imagined the sun and then I opened my eyes and realized everything around me was bright as if the time of day had went from night to day in less than a minute.

"Now raise your hand if it's working." He said looking around.

I raised my hand and so did Lexington and a few others that I didn't recognize. And before long, Mr. Rishel had us split up into partners to go catch a rabbit and the first one back would get a prize. Some sort of test or something. Me and Lexington got together immediately and set off in the direction of a river that would definitely supply some animals.

We reached the river and instantly found a rabbit hole that we inspected.

"Hey Percy want to know how to get them out of there?" He asked me.

"Sure Lex. Sounds cool." I said smiling.

He just simply shouted into the air loudly and it did the trick. Soon after he shouted a rabbit ran out of its hole and started running into the woods.

"Dangit we lost it!" Cried Lex looking disappointed as it disappeared.

"Hold on Lex not yet!" I said smiling. I turned around toward the river and lifted it out of its trench. Then I turned around again holding onto the water with my powers and then formed it into a circle before placing it in the area the rabbit was in.

It worked. When we walked over to where I had dropped the water we found the rabbit running around frantically in the center of it.

"That was brilliant!" Said Lex turning into a bat and then flying over to pick up the rabbit.

We headed back towards Mr. Rishel but to our surprise someone else had already gotten a rabbit. He dismissed us and told us to go to our next class which for me and Lexington was fighting.

According to Lex, fighting was on the second floor of Rapturn's office building. It used to be the old stargazing observatory but now it was a fighting arena. We got to the place and walked up the stairs to find that the building was already full of vampires.

"Alright, can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Yes? Good now today we will be taking a fighting test to see where we're at just remember! No killing your partner!" He said smiling.

I gravitated toward Lex at once and asked him what the teachers name was.

"Mr. Strone, he's not one to mess with trust me. He once threw a kid to Brazil for saying his name wrong. No lie." Said Lex looking serious.

We started "fighting" and I felt that odd feeling I had in Rapturn's office when Chris showed up. I suddenly found that I had no sense of anything, this couldn't happen. Not here. What if I hurt Lex seriously but it was already too late I was leaping into the air again and then everything became a blur.

It ended in about three seconds and I found Lex on the floor. He had several cuts in his chest but nothing that could kill a vampire right?

"Percy! Oh my god! We need to get you to Rapturn's office and fast. My god your one of them." Said Mr. Strone pointing down the stairs.

Everyone was staring at me as though I had done something seriously wrong and unexpected. So I headed down the stairs and into the office that was Rapturn's.

"Percy? Why are you here?" He asked me looking confused as I entered the room.

"Mr. Strone just sent me sir, the thing with fighting happened again and I really hurt someone." I told him very quickly.

"Ah I see well I guess my greatest fears have come to surface. You are what we vampires may call the warrior. It is very important that you stay within the boundaries of Camp No Blood at all times. We cannot allow someone as important as you to fall into the clutches of Chris and his army." Rapturn said.

"A- army?" I said confused. "You didn't tell me he was starting an army!"

"After Chris left Camp No Blood, he began recruiting vampires so that he can overthrow us. He's forming an army of vampires that would rather eat humans." He explained. "Which is why it's very important you stay safe, you're the only one that can stop him."

I just exited the room right then and there my mind running crazy with thoughts. And of course I knew that by the end of the night, I would be breaking one of Rapturn's rules. After all, I was going to Camp Half Blood to visit Grover and Annabeth. Tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 I fly for the first time

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 7- I fly for the first time

I walked outside of the office building and headed to my cabin thinking feverishly about what had just happened. What had Rapturn called me? The warrior? And even though Rapturn had specifically told me not to go outside of camp I knew I had to. I had to go and see Annabeth and Grover. No matter what the price, they were everything to me and I just had to see them one last time and tell them all about me becoming a vampire.

So I stopped in my tracks and tried with all my might to imagine myself as a bat. I imagined feeling my arms and finding fur and I imagined my arms extending into wings. And when I opened my eyes everything was a lot bigger than it had been before. I was sitting on the ground with my wings folded tightly. And then I started to soar into the air.

The sensation was amazing. A rush of adrenaline raced through my body at first and then I was at least 20 feet in the air. Free to go wherever I wanted.

I soared off into the distance and then I realized something. I had no idea where Camp No Blood was let alone how to get to Camp Half Blood. I decided that the best thing to do was to soar to a random town outside of camp and ask where I was then. So, after taking one more quick leap into the air, I headed for a circle of lights in the distance.

It was actually very peaceful flying around in the night sky with at least four more hours until sunrise that I could just use up with anything I wanted. I reached the circle of lights and found that I was in a city called Huntersville. There were people bustling about and running around the town square as if some big event was about to take place.

I flew to one of the houses roofs and imagined myself as a human and when I opened my eyes I was myself again. It was actually getting pretty easy transforming into a bat and back not. It was becoming natural to me.

I jumped down from the roof silently and headed off toward one of the men that was motionless. He was just standing there looking around in a businesslike manner and when I reached him I smiled.

"Ah do you want an autograph then?" He asked smiling broadly at me.

"Sorry, but no. I've only just came here and I have no idea who you are or where I am." I told him.

"I am Xavior Diolini, professional vampire slayer and author of this book." He held up a book labeled _How to Kill Vampires. _"As for your second question, you are in Huntersville, New York."

I felt a rush of relief as I stood there. I had been to Huntersville once with my mom Sally when I was 17 and knew the way to New York, New York from there. I was one step closer to Camp Half Blood than before and one step closer to Annabeth and Grover.

I ran off into the distance leaving a disappointed man behind me and when I was well away from the crowd I turned into a bat and flew off into the distance towards Camp Half Blood. It only took about twenty minutes before I was landing on the place I knew as Camp Half Blood.

It looked exactly as I had remembered it. All twelve of the cabins were there and the campfire too. So many memories of this place came back to me instantly and I headed off to the place I knew I would find Grover.

Grover would of course be asleep on the first floor of the big house. Chiron had offered it to him for housing because he desired never to leave. So I headed off in the direction of it. I got there quickly wanting to talk to Grover as soon as possible and then I opened the door and stepped inside. But it wasn't Grover that was in there.


	8. Chapter 8 I feel cheated

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 8- I feel cheated

It was Annabeth. And she was kissing some guy I didn't even recognize. Even with us as boyfriend and girlfriend! I felt so angry and frustrated at her. I felt as though I wanted to kill her right then and there. Or at least the guy she was kissing.

"AHEM!" I coughed loudly and angrily and watched as Annabeth spun on the spot and put her hands in her head when she saw me.

"Percy! Oh my god! Please forgive me! It's not what it looks like!" She said pleading.

"I think it IS what it looks like Annabeth. Were through." With that I stormed out of the big house leaving a crying Annabeth behind.

"Wait! Percy! Come back!" She said through sobs. "I can explain!"

"You've done enough explaining thank you. But I haven't. Just for your information I am now a vampire! Just thought you'd like to know but I guess you're too busy with him." I said fuming.

"Percy! You're a vampire? Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked shocked.

"Because I planned on telling you tonight! Where's Grover by the way? I bet you would know." I said staring angrily at my previous girlfriend and getting ready to start crying too.

"He's in cabin eleven!" She said pointing to it.

"See you later." I said as I wheeled around. But I wasn't headed to the cabin. I needed a place to think. I walked to the bathrooms quickly, went inside and placed my hands on the sink. The tears started to come as I stared at my reflection in the mirror silently.

"I know it hurts doesn't it." Came a cold voice from someone sitting on the sink next to mine.

I looked up surprised because no one was there before and I saw the one vampire that I least wanted to see right now. Chris. "Oh no, it's you." I backed away and headed for the open door but at the last moment it closed shut and locked all by itself.

"Why don't you stay for a little while and have a chat with me." He said smiling and showing off his teeth. "I'm sure no one will mind."

"What do you want from me?" I said crying out.

"Oh nothing much. You see, I have a spy at Camp No Blood by the name of Quince. He told me some interesting things that he heard coming from Rapturn's office door. You see Percy, Quince told me that you are being called the warrior now." Chris smiled triumphantly while surveying me for a response.

"Quince… He was the one that Mr. Rishel yelled at for being too close for a thorn bush!" I said now remembering who it was.

"Yes yes that's him. And you see Percy, in a particular prophecy it depicts a warrior defeating the old warrior. I was thought to be the warrior when I went to Camp No Blood because I have the special fighting sense as well. And now that I left I'm no longer thought to be the warrior. But someone else is Percy. And can you guess who the warrior that the prophecy describes is?" He said smiling once again.

"M-Me?" I said unable to believe it.

"Bingo! You're the warrior. But don't worry about that now. I want us to talk about that Annabeth of yours." He said leaning back against the mirror and placing one foot on top of his right knee.

"I don't want to talk about her." I said angrily.

"That's good Percy. That's really good. Let the anger course through your veins. Let it take over your mind and body." He said staring at me eagerly.

"She did make me very mad." I said silently.

"I know. It's awful isn't it? But there is one way to relieve yourself of all your troubles." He said smiling. "In order to get revenge over Annabeth. You know what you need to do Percy. You need to kill that slime ball that was kissing her in the first place." Chris said while slammed his fist down on the sink and dropping his foot off his knee.

"No! I just can't kill him! It's illegal for vampires to kill humans!" I said back.

"Who cares? Join my army Percy and you'll be given the best opportunity of a lifetime. The opportunity of drinking human blood. It's the greatest thing you'll ever taste. Trust me." He held out his hand for me to take and I actually considered taking it for a moment.

"No." Was all I said.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked turning the side of his head toward me.

"I said no! Did you hear me that time?" I said fuming once again.

"You just made the worst decision of your life Percy." He said.

And then he was gone. He disappeared the second after he said my name and the door had opened as if some sort of invisible force had yanked at it. I stepped outside into the cold night and, not pausing to look back I turned into a bat and headed back to Camp No Blood.


	9. Chapter 9 Chris's Plan

**Notice-** I couldn't write because I was grounded from the computer. That's why I haven't been on.

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 9- Chris's Plan

**3 Hours before Chapter 8**

Quince was striding through the rain with a cloak circling through his ankles. He had his hood up for warmth and he seemed very eager to tell something to someone. He reached a tall tower and stared up into the window. It was made of stained glass and depicted a vampire bat flying through the sky. This was the place.

The candles just outside the front of the tower flickered on suddenly as Quince approached the door but he paid no attention to them. For he was eager to be rewarded. He stepped into the tower and took off his cloak after wiping his grimy shoes on the carpet and pushing his greasy hair back.

He had entered what looked like a mid-evil hallway. Suits of armor lined the walls and there were some swords and axes hanging from the roof. There was a single door at the end which seemed to grab Quince's attention because he immediately headed for it.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from within. It sounded like a young boy who was very scared about something. Quince stepped into the room and watched as his master's face flushed with relief. "Oh it's you Quince. What did you find out about Percy Jackson the new vampire?

Quince looked at Chris and smiled as he said. "He's the one. You should have seen what he did in class today. He is just like you Chris. He is the warrior."

"Interesting. Looks like I finally have some competition. Of course there's no way he can defeat me. I know just how to beat him."

"I have other news also Chris. I overheard him saying that he was going to take a little visit to Camp Half-Blood tonight to see his friends Annabeth Chase and Grover."

"That's wonderful news." He said smiling as if he had a plan was beginning to brew in his mind. "What's his relationship status with this Annabeth?"

"She's his girlfriend sir." Quince said surprised.

"Interesting. Know Quince. Let me know what I said was the greatest strategy of all?" Chris asked smiling broadly.

"Well. You said that when you want to hurt someone. The first thing you need to do is attack the heart." Quince said confused at what his master was trying to get across to him.

"Exactly. First we attack the heart. This is why I want you to kidnap both Annabeth and Grover. With them trapped we can then contact our old friends the shape shifters." Chris said evilly.

"Wh- Why master?" Quince asked curiously.

"Let me just say that Hadez won't be the only one that feels cheated after tonight."


	10. Chapter 10 I bite a person

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 10- I bite a person

I arrived at Camp No Blood and stormed into my cabin. Furious at both Annabeth and Chris I laid down on the bed. It was almost dawn and I knew I needed rest but could I really sleep after what had just happened? Annabeth, the girl I was in love with had now broken up with me. I felt horrible and exhausted so I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream that would change my dead life forever.

The dream started out with noting but darkness. And then suddenly, the face of Annabeth came in. She was smiling at me and I felt summersaults roll around in my stomach.

"Percy. You know how to stop her cheating on you. You know how to get her back." Came Chris's voice from the darkness.

"What do you mean? What do you want with me?" I cried out into the black surrounding me. The only response was laughter.

"You know what I'm talking about. You need to turn her into a vampire. It's the only way to make sure she is yours forever." Chris called out.

"Your right." I said thinking hard. "Turning her into a vampire IS the only way."

"I knew you'd see it my way Percy." He said.

The dream ended and I sat up in bed thinking hard about my dream. Was turning Annabeth the only way to make sure she was mine? She sure wouldn't be dating anyone but me. In the end I decided that she deserved it and I flew back to Camp Half-Blood at nightfall. I did have a free period after all.

It was easier to reach the camp this time because I had already reached it before and I knew exactly where to go. I had reached it within 17 minutes this time and knew that the sooner I got this goal over with the better.

I walked inside silently and looked around the room. Annabeth was lying there on the bed sound asleep. This was the time to bite her. I bent down and stared at her neck for a moment wondering what the consequences would be of doing this but I found none.

When my teeth sank through her skin I tasted something I had never tasted before. It had something to it that made me feel like nothing could defeat me and then it was over. I released her neck from my mouth and found her wide awake and screaming for help. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and then a fellow camper charged in.

"You sick little vampire!" He screamed looking at me with hatred. More campers came inside after Annabeth's shouts escalated to high pitched shrieks. I was completely trapped.

Grabbing hold of Annabeth I soared into the air and flew outside the door. I heard several shouts from behind me as I carried my ex-girlfriend into the sky but the one that was the most prevalent was that of a 13 year old boy in the middle of the crowd.

"There will be war vampire! You can count on that!"

I flew down onto the lawn of Camp No Blood a little later and put Annabeth on the ground gently. But there was something strange. It didn't look like Annabeth at all. In fact, it actually looked like a 90 year old woman with her eyes shut. And then her eyes opened and her lips formed a smile.

"Got you." She said.

And then she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Capture the rabbit

NOTICE- Lol by the way I just noticed that I named chapter 6 "I find out Chris's plan" and chapter 9 "Chris's plan"…..

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 11- Capture the rabbit

"Annabeth never cheated on me!" I screamed at Lex who was lying down on a bed in the ward. "There was some old lady that shape shifted herself into Annabeth and kissed some random guy because she knew I would get upset!"

"Hold on hold on. Are you telling me that you bit some vampire shape shifter?" Lex asked as he sat up now thoroughly interested.

"Yeah, and that's not all. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood saw me. They think that I turned Annabeth into a vampire because they saw me bite the shape shifter! They aren't too happy with us." I said looking scared and thinking about what the campers might do to avenge "Annabeth".

"You'll just have to convince them that it wasn't Annabeth that you bit." He said simply.

"Fat chance." I said turning around to see if anyone else was listening in. "Annabeth and Grover have probably been kidnapped. Without showing them the real Annabeth there is no way to convince them that I'm not lying about the whole thing!"

"Ah well who cares what those campers think anyway. We have capture the rabbit tomorrow night and I need my rest. Besides, I have a feeling that the feuding of a couple of demigod's will soon be the least of our troubles." He said frowning slightly.

The nurse (whose name was Bathilda) escorted me out because of the fact that Lex needed stitched up on his lower back. I walked outside and realized almost instantly that dawn was quickly approaching. It had to be 4:30 in the morning at least and although I hated to admit it. I needed plenty of rest too. The night's events had taken a great toll on me that left me weak and weary so without hesitation, I went to bed.

The night bell chimed 17 hours later and I woke up with a headache crossing over me. Was this what it felt like to be deprived of blood for too long? I guessed it was and I knew right then and there that I would need to take a quick detour to the kitchens for some squirrel blood or something before I headed off to capture the rabbit.

The kitchens happened to be a few hundred yards away from my cabin which wasn't too far away considering how far away the hunting woods were so I didn't complain much as I turned into a bat and headed toward the building.

It was a long rectangular building that had absolutely no windows and no door. The only way in was to turn into a bat and fly through the chimney that was never lit for obvious reasons. I took the chimney entrance and landed softly on my claws in front of a vampire that was possibly the largest male in the world.

He was 6 foot 3, had large beefy hands, and hardly any neck at all.

"What type of animal blood would you like? Squirrel, rabbit, deer, groundhog, pig, cow, or mouse?" He said not even bothering to look at me.

"Squirrel please." I said back to him. I watched as he disappeared behind some double doors and came back holding a glass of very think red liquid.

"Drink up."

After finishing the glass I headed back out the chimney. It was time for capture the rabbit. I knew very little about the game but I was sure I would catch on soon. In the game it was every man for himself. There was an arena in the woods and a rabbit hidden somewhere inside. The first vampire to reach the rabbit would win. Well at least I knew one thing. I wouldn't have to compete with that traitor Quince.

I had told Rapturn about Quince right after returning to Camp No Blood and he immediately banned him from the grounds. At least there were no more spies. I hope.

I arrived at the arena and took my place in the line of vampires. Rapturn was standing in front of us with a whistle in his left hand and in the other a pocket watch so that he could record who had the fastest time catching a rabbit in all the history of Camp No Blood.

"Alright campers. Today we play a very special game." Said Rapturn. "A game known as capture the rabbit. The first one to reach the rabbit and bring it back to me preferably dead will win. On my whistle you may begin. Three. Two. One." The whistle sounded and every vampire (including me) ran forward into the unknown wilderness.

I used the technique to see in the darkness I had learned in hunting class and charged forward ignoring everyone behind me. Wait a minute… Why were they all behind me? Then I realized. The warrior thing didn't just make me a really good fighter; it also made me really fast.

I was looking everywhere I could this way and that way but I couldn't see or smell anything. I noticed that none of the campers were around me and then I got a whiff of a smell to my right. There was the sound of rustling branches and then a rabbit popped out of the bushes and ran for it.

I caught it with my claws easily because of how fast I was and killed it instantly with my teeth. I had won. I ran back to Rapturn and showed him the rabbit and he stopped the pocket watch.

"My my! Percy! You have the best time in all the history of Camp No Blood! A job well done, and at your first game too!" Rapturn said clapping me on the shoulder hard.

He was smiling at me broadly and then it happened. A rustling began in the trees around us and Rapturn just shook his head at my worried look.

"It's probably just the returning campers." He said.

But it wasn't as we soon found out. One of the trees fell to the ground and at least ten vampires plummeted to the ground beside it unmoving. Every last one of their heads was detached from their body meaning one thing. Every last one of them was dead. I scanned the faces and noticed that none of them was Lex thankfully. But while I was looking at them I noticed a piece of paper strapped to one's chest. I picked it up and read it carefully.

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_ Come to the clock tower in Huntersville at midnight next Wednesday if you don't want more vampires to end up like this and you want to see Grover and Annabeth again._

_ Sincerely- Chris _


	12. Chapter 12 The shape shifter returns

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 12- The shape shifter returns

When Rapturn saw the message in plain ink before him he nearly fainted. After all he hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Ten vampires had just been killed and Chris was threatening to kill more if they didn't turn me in. What if Lex was next? I would feel very guilty if any more people died because I was the "warrior".

Now you see, being a chosen one isn't all that it's cracked up to be. There's usually great pain and suffering involved and occasionally the loss of a loved one. And yet some people want to be the chosen one. They think that it will be grand and exciting but really, it's just a title given to a confused and lonely child that has found himself in a heap of trouble.

I was told to go to my cabin immediately and go to sleep. I guessed that Rapturn didn't want me to think about everyone that could die because of me. So, I headed off to my cabin and laid myself down on my bed thinking to myself. What was going to happen to me over the next few days and finally, what would happen next Wednesday when I was supposed to meet Chris at the clock tower?

All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw something scurry behind the lamp. It was a rat. I reached down and grabbed it swiftly with my hand. It was a little easy to catch it. A little too easy. I looked down at it confused and suddenly it started to grow bigger.

It was the shape shifter that had turned herself into Annabeth and now she had found a way into Camp No Blood and into my cabin.

The old woman turned around and locked the cabin door behind her silently. I was completely trapped seeing as there were no windows to fly through.

"Percy nice to meet you. My name is Julia. Now, I am not like other vampires. I do not drink blood. You see, I have developed a taste for something else and can you think of what that is?" She asked smiling at me with rotten teeth.

"I don't know." I replied very confused and surprised.

"Well over the years I have found that vampire flesh satisfies my taste buds more than blood does. And if you haven't noticed, it's a full moon tonight. And I am very hungry on full moons." She looked at me still giving me that yellow smile and then it faded into a snarl.

She charged at me but I was too quick for her. I jumped into the air easily and then she realized that I wouldn't be killed that easily. She quickly transformed herself into a lion and slashed her claws at me but even that wasn't enough to stop my warrior sense. I cut off one of her arms and watched her fall while smiling.

But my smile faded when I watched her turn into a lizard. She almost immediately regrew her limb that was lost and then transformed into a large boa constrictor. Julia jumped toward me quicker than I was and wrapped herself around my neck very tightly. Every time I tried slashing her away though she would only squeeze harder thus choking me. I was beat. There was absolutely no way of me killing her before she killed me. Then I had an idea. I knew that she had overlooked one thing. Two can play at the shape shifting game. I thought about myself as a vampire bat flying through the night and then I was one just like that. I flew out of Julia's clutches flew to the roof of my cabin so she couldn't reach me.

With frustration she tried turning herself into an eagle but realized that her wingspan was too large to fit in the cabin so she turned into what I hoped she would turn into. A sparrow. She flew up towards me and I had my chance. I propelled myself at her neck and bit down hard and then twisted my jaws upward. Julia fell to the ground. Her head was lying on the floor beside her. I had beaten her and with great satisfaction I tossed it outside with a note strapped to Julia's face. It read.

_Better luck next time Chris._


	13. Chapter 13 Camp Half Blood attacks

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 13- Camp Half-Blood attacks

After Julia attacked me in the middle of the night Rapturn ordered me to be put under immediate protection. I guess he just didn't want any more assassins coming after me. A day passed by with the guards following me around and nothing happened minus the part where Lex came up to me and the bodyguards started beating him up.

I had three bodyguards. The first was named Craig. He was a big beefy man and had a very large beard but the other two guards Malcolm and Harris had no beard at all. They followed me everywhere I went and yes that includes the bathroom (hey all that blood's got to go somewhere).

Saturday came around and everything seemed fine. The only thing that seemed strange was how no one was around. I had no classes on Saturday or Sunday anyway so I assumed they were all in their cabins either resting up or just relaxing.

And then it happened.

They came out of the woods to the left of my cabin and all three of my bodyguards instantly grabbed hold of my shoulders. They were young children about 12 years of age and I knew instantly where they came from. They were from Camp Half-Blood. They each were carrying knives in their hands and in the other torches.

When the demigods saw us they sprinted in our direction holding their sharp knives out in front of them.

"You will pay vampire!" Screamed the tallest one whom I recognized as the demigod that had warned us about the war.

I leaped into the air and turned into a vampire as quick as I could and then flew as high as I could without going above the tree line. All of the demigods started screaming coward at me and then one miraculously brought me down with a bolt of lightning.

"Try that again and it'll be an even bigger shock. I am after all the son of Zues." Said the tallest one that seemed to be leading everyone.

"You mean Zues had a son? Again?" I said shocked.

"Yeah he did and er let me see what is so special about you again?" He asked me smirking.

"Oh I'm only the son of Poseidon and a vampire that is really good at fighting." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Nothing important really."

"You are not the son of Poseidon." He said smiling unbelievably.

I put my hands up in the air and out of nowhere a wave of water came crashing down on the tall boy's face.

"I think I am."

All of the campers seemed afraid of me now and they were each backing off except for the son of Zues. He was still standing there his hand raised into the air and then over a hundred thunderbolts came raining down on me.

It was obvious now that the campers were angry about "Annabeth" being bit by me and now they were going to have their revenge but I wasn't thinking about this as I fell to the ground knocked out from the shock. When I awoke I was in the ward. A nurse was tending to my skin and she explained how I was lucky to be alive. And then I asked the question. Why the campers left.

"Well, the campers didn't leave." She said frowning slightly.

"Where are they?" I asked her worried.

"If you want to see them all you have to do is look outside."

I got out of my bed and headed out of the door. Outside there were 19 dead demigods and one still on his knees crying. I guessed that son of Zues had underestimated his power with lightning. Because every last one of them were burned.


	14. Chapter 14 An unlikely teamup

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 14- An unlikely team up

Rapturn told me that the demigod son of Zues was named Michael. I walked out to comfort him because come on, no one deserves to have their friends die rather than themselves. I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away, stood up, and hit me.

"I hate you." He said through his tears. "It's all your fault; if you hadn't bit Annabeth then I wouldn't have even come."

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you that that wasn't Annabeth?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright then who was it?" He asked me.

"It was a shape shifter named Julia! Annabeth and Grover were kidnapped by a very bad vampire named Chris!" I said explaining everything.

"S-so you never bit Annabeth?" He said concentrating hard.

"No I didn't. But I wanted to. But only because I thought she had cheated on me okay!" I started walking away from him and was careful not to step on any of the burned bodies.

"Wait." Michael said so he could stop me. "Today is Monday already and er, were you planning on rescuing her today?"

"No I wasn't." I said. "At least not until Wednesday. Why?" I asked confused.

"C-could I come with you?"

"What!" I exclaimed shocked.

"Well it's just that all of my friends are dead and if this Chris is as bad as you say then I want to make sure that your friends don't die also." He said staring at the ground.

"So your saying that no one deserves to have their friends die and you want to make sure that mine don't just like yours did?" I said.

"Yeah that about sums it up." He said once again looking at me.

"Well okay then." I said not believing what I was saying. A few moments ago this guy wanted me dead and now he was on my side. What was with this Michael. "Come with me for a moment." I said motioning with my hand.

We walked without talking until we reached Lexington's cabin. He happened to be inside and when I knocked on the door I heard my friend's voice.

"Who is it?" Came Lex's voice from inside.

"It's me Percy." I said.

There was a shuffling of feet and then the door opened to reveal my friends face.

"Nice to see you bud. Hey er what's that son of Zues doing here?" He asked me through a whisper.

"He's going to help us save Annabeth and Grover." I told him.

"Didn't he just try to kill you?" Lex asked me frowning with confusion.

"Yeah but he's alright now. I told him everything." I said smiling.

Lex asked no more questions. He just walked out and shook hands with Michael. There were a few barely audible words coming from them which sounded like Hi. But that was all. I told them that I had to get to my flying class and that Michael could sleep in my cabin while I slept in vampire bat form on a tree. He tried to refuse but I wouldn't let him because of what he'd gone through.

I walked to my flying class with Lexington but just before we made it to the field we heard the crunching of trees and a giant creature came tumbling out of the woods.


	15. Chapter 15 Me and Lex get even

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 15- Me and Lex get even

Lex had saved my life before and I had not saved his yet but by the end of the day I would finally get even with him. As the monster lunged toward us I only thought of one thing. Nothing. My mind was completely blank as it came toward me and Lex.

I came to my senses and dove to the left as Lex went towards the right. The monsters fist came crashing down right where we had been standing a moment before. I stood up and realized something that surprised me a lot. Something was in my pocket that I had not seen in a very long time. It was a pen. My bodyguards I realized were not with me at the moment because they were in the ward which was very bad considering the moment.

The creature reached out and grabbed Lex around the waist. This was it. I had to kill this monster now or Lex would end up dying.

I jumped into the air and swung my sword with all my might. It connected with the creature's leg and the monster disappeared. Or rather it shrank into a mouse. It was then that I realized I had the male shape shifter in front of me.

The shape shifter transformed into a giant spider with large, sharp pinchers that could probably get through a brick wall if they were up to the job. He started crawling toward me but then changed directions and started heading toward Lex.

Lex was lying down on the ground still dazed and when the spider came toward him he didn't move at all.

The shape shifter grabbed hold of Lex and started spinning him around into a web. In a few seconds Lex looked like a big white cocoon. I had to act now and kill this thing or Lex would die. I jumped into the air and swung with Riptide but missed the spider's head by a fraction of an inch.

Lexington was now squirming inside the web but I knew he wouldn't get out without my help. The spider sprinted toward the web and started picking at it with its pinchers. He was trying to snap Lax in half!

I ran forward and used all of my power to make a gush of water come toward the arachnid and it worked. About fifty gallons of water pushed the spider away from Lexington and as this happened I swung my blade against the cocoon and watched as Lex crawled out covered in slime. We ran away from the scene as quick as we could and when we reached the cabin I shouted into the air.

"IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN DO CHRIS?"


	16. Chapter 16 The trip to Huntersville

Chapter 16- The trip to Huntersville

I went to bed and surprisingly I didn't have a dream. It was a pretty nice sleep actually, probably the nicest I had had ever since I became a vampire. But when I woke up I realized that it was already Tuesday and I had no idea how I was going to save Annabeth and Grover. I knew that I was going to be leaving for that clock tower at some point but what if it was a trap?

I stepped outside of my cabin and realized that my guards were back in tip top shape which added to the many problems because they would not let me out of their sight. Besides this the shape shifter was still alive.

When I told Michael about the creature he couldn't believe it. He told us that he hadn't even heard anything coming from outside.

Tuesday was unusually quiet and boring although something did happen. When I was in hunting class with Lex I learned how to hear over large distances. Could this be useful to me at all? Maybe. But when Wednesday came around the guards were keeping an even closer eye on me and I knew that getting them away from me would be a real challenge.

I decided that the best way to get rid of them was for Michael to lightly zap each of them with lightning and while they are dazed me and Lex could turn into vampires grab hold of Michael and fly away to Huntersville. It was a pretty good plan, or at least it seemed like it.

So I started out our plan by heading to the field where we had our flying lessons. Michael was watching close by and knew what he had to do to make this plan go smoothly. He conjured up two thunderbolts and then let them rain down on my bodyguards.

Lex and I both turned into bats at the same time and headed for Michael our claws opened wide. I was the one to grab hold of Michael and then we were off into the air. We had succeeded in escaping my bodyguards but there was still one problem. We had attracted the attention of others and now they were all pointing at us. In an instant my guards turned into bats and soared into the air after us.

They were gaining speed on us quickly and I knew that they were going to reach us before we reached Huntersville. I then had a plan to make them lose sight of us and I hoped that it would work. I signaled to Lex and Michael to follow me and I dove down into the trees below.

We zigzagged between tree trunks until we reached the end of the forest and then we flew back up into the sky once again. It had worked really well. The guards were no longer in sight and then I realized where we were. We had reached Huntersville and were only about 100 yards away from the clock tower. We ran toward it as fast as we could and then with great effort I opened the large oak doors and stepped into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17 Inside the Clock Tower

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 17- Inside the Clock Tower

I stepped into the clock tower and was immediately surrounded by darkness. There were a few lanterns but they had little effect on my ability to see so I decided to use the night vision technique I had learned in hunting class. Lex and Michael followed close behind me as I searched around the room for any signs of life bit found none.

"Let's go check upstairs." Lex said to me as he looked up to the upper parts of the tower.

I agreed with the shake of my head and we started up. There was nothing up on the second landing either and I started to think that we had been tricked but then we heard it from the wooden floor above us.

"There is no sign of him Chris." Said a familiar voice that belonged to Quince.

"He'll be here trust me." Chris said although he wasn't too convinced.

So, they didn't know I was there. That was good. Maybe if I could go unnoticed I would be able to save Annabeth and get out of here alive.

I slowly and very cautiously started up the stairs and then one of the old wooden boards broke off and plummeted to the ground with a loud bang.

"Found him Chris." Quince said as he poked his face around the corner and looked down.

"Ah. Yes. I told you he would come now didn't I." Chris said smiling broadly.

I looked up into Chris's face and said. "Where are Annabeth and Grover?"

"Oh your still after them are you?" He said stepping down one step very slowly. "Don't worry we haven't killed them. Yet. As a matter of fact we may not even kill the two pests at all if you cooperate with us and do what we say. What do you say we make a deal Percy."

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing really serious. Let's say your life for theirs." He said no longer smiling. "Of course before we make the deal your friends must leave. Quince, please escort these two back to Camp No Blood at once."

Quince stepped down turned into a vampire bat and flew out the window as quick as he could which happened to be very fast.

"Okay now, set Annabeth and Grover free." I said demandingly.

He led me up the stairs and then pointed to a bundle wrapped in ropes. With a snap of his fingers the cloth fell apart and Annabeth came tumbling out breathing very heavily. She walked over to me and held me as close as she could.

"Alright now is that enough?" He asked frowning at the sight.

I nodded my head and said. "Annabeth, run for it. I'll see you back at camp."

But she didn't move when I said it. As a matter of fact she just stood there beaming at me for some strange reason. And then she pulled out a twin dagger and her body materialized into that of a man's.

It was the male shape shifter.

"Where's Annabeth!" I yelled as I punched the shape shifter in the jaw.

Chris paused for a moment and then said. "Don't worry she is safely awaiting you on the roof. You see there's a thunderstorm coming tonight and I decided tying her up to the lightning rod would make me satisfied. By the way, I'd like you to meet Lucifer." He pointed to the shape shifter who smiled at me evilly.

Chris turned into a bat and flew up the ladder that led to the top of the clock tower but when I tried to follow Lucifer stopped me.

"Oh no you don't kid. You'll have to get through me first." He said as he turned back into Annabeth and put a dagger in each hand.

He definitely had me. In order to kill him I would basically have to kill Annabeth or at least someone that looked like her. She. No, this wasn't a she this was a he. He walked toward me and flung one of the daggers at me but I managed to dodge it easily with the skills I had learned from my demigod training. I gave in to the vampire warrior instincts I had gotten and jumped into the air with each of my claws ready to slice.

I didn't remember much after I landed but I noticed Lucifer was lying down on the floor in his normal vampire body. He was unmoving. I had done it. I smiled as I started to climb the metal ladder to the top of the tower but I stopped as I heard a thunderbolt hit something on the roof.


	18. Chap18 A Terrible Disaster and Epilouge

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Chapter 18- A terrible disaster

I jumped onto the roof of the clock tower and saw the most shocking sight I had ever seen. Annabeth was lying down on the floor but she wasn't hurt. The bindings that were supposed to be around her wrists were now lying on the floor beside her and she was sobbing. I looked to the left of Annabeth and noticed that Chris was standing in the shadows looking like he could rip my head off at any moment.

What was he mad at me for? And then I noticed that Quince was spread eagled on the roof. He was dead. Michael, Grover, and Lex came out of the shadows behind him and they all seemed to be staring at Michael. Now I understood. Michael had sent a bolt of lightning flying towards Quince and it had killed the back stabber.

"He was one of my best SERVANTS!" Screamed Chris with rage as he leapt towards Annabeth.

Everything seemed to slow down as Chris sank his teeth into Annabeth's flesh. Grover and I screamed no and we both jumped onto Chris's back at the same time.

"You will pay Percy Jackson!" Chris shouted.

I clawed at his face and watched as he screamed in agony and then it happened. He ran like lightning and snatched up every last one of my friends. Lex, Michael, Grover, and Annabeth. Within no time at all he had used the rope that was lying next to Annabeth and tied them all up to the clocks minute hand.

"Well here is a turn of events!" He said smiling. "That rope blocks all vampire powers from being put into action and that rope is tied on so that it will fall off once that hand strikes five. You have five minutes to save them."

I knew I had to act soon or else watch my friends plummet sixty feet to their death. I jumped into the air as Chris did and we both clashed together in a deadlock. I couldn't think or feel anything as I fought. It was as if this warrior gene inside of me knew how to fend for itself and it didn't need any of my help.

Within a few moments we ended up on the floor, exhausted from our feat. Chris roared with rage and jumped at me but I rolled out of the way easily. It was then that I had an idea. He said that rope stopped vampire powers, but what about demigod powers?

With little effort I jumped up and called down to Michael. "I need you to destroy this building when I say to!"

"Are you crazy!" He yelled back up to me.

"Just trust me!" I said as I ran back into the fight with Chris.

He tried to pick me up and throw me but as he did I clawed him in the chest. He screamed at me and then started slicing away at me. In a moment I was laying down on the floor with cuts all over my body. Chris was over top of me smiling wickedly.

"Looks like the son of Poseidon isn't going to get the immortality he wished for." Chris said as he brought his hand up into a position of attack.

I was cornered. But that was what I wanted. As he brought his hand towards me I turned into a vampire bat and flew out of the way. I came back to the roof and took hold of Chris's shirt. It was easy enough and he seemed too surprised to attack me so I had the advantage as I circled down to my friends, untied them and told Lex to turn into a bat and grab hold of the rest. He did what I told him to do and before Chris could even comprehend what had happened, I had tied him to the minute hand with the rope.

The minute hand reached five just as I touched the bottom and I screamed now to Michael who immediately sent ten lightning bolts down on the tower. It crumpled to the ground with a loud bang right on top of Chris. It was over. We all hugged each other because we knew that anyone of us could have died at any moment.

I stared at Annabeth and noticed that she now looked different. She had two incisors taking the place of her canine teeth. Chris's bite had done the trick.

She shook her head and told me it didn't matter. We flew back to Camp Half-Blood first so that we could drop off Grover and Michael and then headed back to the vampire camp. We needed plenty of rest if we were going to explain everything to Rapturn and the bodyguards.

I put my head on the pillow in my cabin and thought for a moment. Did I really want to stay at this camp again? What was I saying? Of course I did. I looked into the air and said in a whisper "Dad, is this the right place for me?"

There was silence for a moment and then I heard a voice that sounded like waves crashing on the shore.

_"Yes". _

Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Epilogue

The construction workers that had been set to get rid of the rubble that surrounded the sight of the destroyed clock tower were very hard working. They had been set to clear this up because they were the best in the business and a mess like this needed the best. One of the construction workers was picking apart pieces of metal when he stopped suddenly. There was the body of a man lying underneath the demolished minute hand.

"Hey come over here guys you have got to see this poor fellow. Looks as though he was crushed!" The worker said glancing over to the others.

They walked over and looked down at the man. He had long sharp teeth jutting out of his mouth and the palest skin they had ever seen. The one worker took off his helmet and the others followed suit and then they just walked away so that they could call 911.

The only construction worker that remained was the one that had uncovered the body and just before the others dialed the number the pale man's hand twitched.

"Wait a minute!" He screamed to the others. "This man is alive!"


	19. Camp No Blood book 2 plot SPOILERS

Book 2 of Percy Jackson and Camp No Blood

Plot

When a terrible disease strikes Camp No Blood infecting hundreds of vampires Percy must find a cure. Upon researching he realizes that only the person who is immune to the plague can find the cure and Percy knows he isn't immune. Eventually Lexington becomes infected with the strange disease and Percy begins to understand that he must find the cure fast before his friend dies. He ventures out into the unknown alongside Grover, Annabeth, and Michael in order to save Lex. There's only one problem. The person who is immune to the sickness is Chris…


End file.
